Daughter of Destiny
by 4.ever.love.Audrey
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? Do you believe you can change your destiny and someone else will get it? I sure didn't. But after one crazy night at a freak show, all that changed. My name is Carter Crete, and this is the story about magic, dark creatures, and a destiny that wasn't originally mine.
1. Preface

Preface

I'm not going to lie to you, I was always getting myself into trouble. I would never keep my mouth shut and I was _always_looking for an adventure. Little did I know that my adventurous side was going to get me into _a lot_of trouble. Trouble that could last up to nine hundred years. My name is Carter Crete, and this is my story.

Like I said, I loved adventure, so when my best friend, Cali, told me about an illegal freak show I was game. But then I got into some trouble with a mysterious man named Larten Crepsley. So, that's where my story starts, the Cirque Du Freak


	2. Ch 1 Welcome to the Cirque

"Carter, look at this flyer I found in my brother's room!" Cali said worriedly, shoving a bright green flyer under my nose. "I can't believe he has it!"

"What is it?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Its for a freak show!" She wispered, sounding terrified.

This peaked my interest.

"Let me see." I snatched the flyer out of her hand and began to read. "The Cirque du Freak, one night only. Come see the amazing Evra the Snake boy, Remause Two-Bellies, Gerth Teeth, Alexander Ribs, Mr. Crepsley and his spider Madam Octa, and many more. Cali, we are _so_ going to this!"  
A look of pure horror fell over Cali's face.

"But, Carter," she said worriedly. "They're illegal! We'll get into trouble!" Cali liked to act as my consience considering I was pretty sure I didn't have one.  
"You're only in trouble if you get caught."

It took the rest of the day to convince Cali to come with me, but I finally did. For a brief time she had insisted that her boyfriend, Steve Leonard and his friend Darren Shan come with us. I had met Steve a couple of times, he went to a different school than us. Steve made me uneasy. As handsome as he was, he always had an evil glint in his eyes. There was something twisted about Steve, and I couldn't believe Cali couldn't see it. I had never even heard of this Darren kid.

By the end of school I had talked Cali into just the two of us going and was on my way to by tickets. The ticket booth was located at the end of a small alley in a run down par of town. Just as I stepped in font of the booth a gray hand shot out and grabbed my money.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's mi-" but before I could even finish my protest, two green slips of paper where thrust into my hnd. I looked at the booth, then at my hand and back to the booth. Then, I just walked away.  
When I showed Cali the tickets the next day she looked worried. "We'l be fine," I assured her. Little did I know, I was totaly wrong.

The show was set in a huge run down theater that looked lik something you'd see in a horror movie. The bricks were crumbling, the windows were broken, and cobwebs covered everything. I practicaly had to haul Cali into the building.

When we got inside, the tallest man I hae ever seen was standing in front of the entrance.  
"Tickets please," he said, giving us a creepy smile. He had several teeth missing and the ones the remained were brown and yellow. I habd over our tickets and his smile widened. "You are two brave girls. I am Mr. Tall and I am pleased to welcome you to the Cique du Freak." He lifted aside the curtian and we stepped in. I dragged Cali to a seat in the middle just as the show started.

The show was amazing. One act could eat knives and furniture and pretty much anything. One could swist his body around and around. Another had a dancing spider and there was a bearded lady. By theend of the show, I was doubting if they were real or not.

"That was so scary," whispered Cali on our way out. She was very pale and it looked like se was shaking.

"You know, Cali," I said, an idea popping into my head. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. You go home. You don't look so good."

She agreed and five minutes later I was weaving my way through the back halls of the theater, looking for any signs that the freaks were real. I pulled apen a door and stepped inside. The room was filled with an assortment of curious things. On the table was a cage contianing Madam Octa, the spider, and in a corner was a piece of furnature that looked remarkably like a coffin.

Footsteps and vioces sounded from the hallway. I was going to get caught! I looked around franticaly and spotted a door. I wrenched it open and jumped inside. I found myself iin a dark closet, unable to ge out. I peaked throught the crack to see the man called Mr. Crepsely andanother man sitting.

"I cannot return to the mountian righ now, Gavner," said Mr. Crepesly. The man named Gavner sighed.

These were the two strangest men I had ever seen. Mr. Crepsely was tall and thin with a crop of orange hair on his head. He had a long scar on the left side of his mouth that made it look like a lopsided smile. The man called Gavner was big and burly with dark shaggy hair and a scarred face. They were both a bit creepy looking.

"Larten, we need you. You were one of the best Vampire Generals we ever had." Gavner spoke in a deep, rough vioce.

"Thank you, Gavner, but the my loyalty lies with the Cirque."

"Larten, the vampaneze are showng up more and more and we are running out of vampire!"

Vampires? What were these two crazies talking about? Vampires weren't real, were they?

"Please return, Larten. The-" Gavner cut off mid sentance and looked around. His eyes landed striaght on the crack in the closet door.

"What is it?" Asked Crepesly.

"We have an intrudor," said Gavner. Before I knew what was happening, he had wrenched open the door, pulled me out and pinned me agianst the wall. He took a good look at me, then let me go. He was now restraining Mr. Crepesly from coming after me.

"She's just a child, Larten!" Gavner said, still restraining him.

"Children canot be trusted. She will tell every one what she has heard. Then where will we be?"

As the two men were struggling, I pulled open the door of the room and ran away from the vampires.

"Let her go!" I heard Gavner yell.

"No!" Mr. Crepesly shouted down the hall. "This is not over!"


End file.
